


【yasuba】二時間だけのバカンス

by Akitonbi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: ※题目释义：只有两个小时的假期※出轨梗，yasuba各有家室，且均为BL※CC不分攻受，有部分性描写，BE预警※ooc属于我，爱情属于CC※推荐配合BGM：《二時間だけのバカンス 》——宇多田ヒカル/椎名林檎共同食用PS：宇多田ヒカル演唱部分为安田章大，椎名林檎演唱部分为渋谷昴





	【yasuba】二時間だけのバカンス

**Author's Note:**

> ※题目释义：只有两个小时的假期  
> ※出轨梗，yasuba各有家室，且均为BL  
> ※CC不分攻受，有部分性描写，BE预警  
> ※ooc属于我，爱情属于CC  
> ※推荐配合   
>  BGM：《二時間だけのバカンス 》——宇多田ヒカル/椎名林檎  
>  共同食用  
>  PS：宇多田ヒカル演唱部分为安田章大，椎名林檎演唱部分为渋谷昴

配合BGM食用时，  
请从开始阅览正文时播放音乐。  
大致熟悉歌词后，跟随文中歌词的出现来阅读整篇文章

 

忏悔书  
我谨以此书向我的伴侣致以无比的歉意，忏悔我的所作所为。  
回想我们结婚期间的甜蜜，你对我抱有的绝对信任，和至死不渝的深情。  
但我却犯下了这样不可饶恕的错误。  
我不该鬼迷心窍，背叛我至爱的爱人，与渋谷昴产生了不正当的关系。  
我的良心受到了深深地谴责，折磨着我的肉体和精神。但这些都无法同你的痛苦相比拟。  
我以我的人格担保，以后在我们的生活中再也不会出现他的身形。  
所以，我能奢求你的饶恕吗？  
安田章大

【クローゼットの奥で眠るドレス，  
衣柜深处沉睡的晚礼服，】  
自从与你结婚以来，我卸去了先前的盔甲，  
将搞地下乐队时所狂热迷恋的视觉系装扮，锁进箱底，  
任其连缝隙都被灰层填满，蛛网缠绕相黏。

【履かれる日を待つハイヒール，  
等待着被穿上的高跟鞋，】  
梳妆盒里成堆的耳饰，连亮眼的银色都覆上一层暗黑，  
耳廓成串的耳洞，除了与你对称的那颗外都已渐渐愈合，  
连带着腹部的脐钉。

【物語の脇役になって大分月日が経つ，  
成为故事的配角后 多少岁月流转，】  
应你的要求，台前转到幕后，  
你沉醉于我的音乐创作，  
我便求来全部的华美辞藻与音符献给你，  
永远退出这个金属碰撞着没有硝烟的战场。  
我并没有一丝一毫的怨言，反而感激你点燃了我吉他的弦音，  
通过话筒与麦线对接上了更多人的耳蜗。

【忙しいからこそ たまに，  
正因为实在是忙碌，】  
这样的幸福感堵塞了我全部的神经，麻痹了我的是非心，  
将你的温柔视作应得之物，摄取你的爱情如同探囊取物。

【间隔】  
所以才会跪伏在耀眼的狮子前，任由泪水染湿厚重的法律。

【息抜きしましょうよ いっそ派手に，  
偶尔才要尽情放纵，】  
才会在狭小的录音室，一层玻璃之隔，耳机与耳机之间，  
在弓着身子的猫眼少年的背后，坏心眼的贴上了我的标签。

【朝昼晩とがんばる，  
不分昼夜地加油努力，】  
我尝试寻找描摹他的乐章，零零碎碎地拼凑起他渴求的舞台。

【私たちのエスケープ  
我们即将逃亡，】  
他同样也沉沦于可笑的音乐共鸣，心甘情愿的攀上我的臂膀。

【思い立ったが吉日，  
要做就是今日，】  
就如同聚光灯下的他，仅能在这个潮流中敲击出的一瞬花火。

【今すぐに連れて行って  
现在就带我出发吧】  
在七十亿的沙砾之中，我们相拥着妄图去唤醒了灵魂的统一。

【二時間だけのバカンス，  
只有两小时的假期，】  
正是沉浸于涎水混合交融，缺氧的麻木感敲响了身体的警钟，

【渚の手前でランデブー，  
在海滨前约会吧，】  
内在的背德感将心脏揉进纸袋，强烈的不安浇熄最后的坚守。

【足りないくらいでいいんです，  
时间不够也没有关系，】  
赤红麦线早已镶嵌进冰冷的炸药，如同脉搏一样跳动。

【楽しみは少しずつ，  
正所谓小酌怡情，】  
仓促间将指甲嵌入皮肤，任由渗入骨髓的血液夺取主权。

 

忏悔书  
我谨以此书向我的伴侣致以无比的歉意，忏悔我的所作所为。  
你爱我如同爱着自己的生命。每个夜晚都将我锁进你的怀中，亲吻我冰冷的皮肤。  
我陶醉于你的温情，却将心挖出来塞进他人的眼中。  
我不该鬼迷心窍，背叛我至爱的爱人，与安田章大产生了不正当的关系。  
玻璃被我一刀捅穿，生活被搅的支离破碎。我陷入了深深的自我折磨。  
我愿意跪倒在你的身前，用我的头颅向你表示极致的臣服。  
将来的世界只会有你我，再无他人。  
渋谷昴

【お伽話の続きなんて誰も聞きたくない，  
谁还想听童话的续集，】  
你的双唇早已将我的全部都镌刻上了永生的烙印，  
倒影镜中却像是忽明忽灭的蜡烛，迷雾中的梦幻难辨真伪。  
梦醒时分仍在迷茫，童话书中的故事竟会宠幸于我。

【優しい日常愛してるけれど，  
虽然我也爱温和的每日，】  
扬起下颚任由你舔舐按压我的喉结，  
蔓延而来的窒息感一遍一遍敲击着让我确证这份深情。

【间隔】  
可那音符中满含的罂粟花香却勾引着我上瘾。

【スリルが私を求める，  
刺激与冒险却在呼唤我，】  
沉默的深爱却如同昏暗的囚牢，妄图割断手腕涂抹出血腥的刺激。  
是我在寻求尽数交付的共鸣。

【家族の為にがんばる，   
平日为了家人努力，】  
音乐是我唯一桃源，如同皮肤下的青筋，跳动着宣誓存在。

【君を盗んでドライヴ，  
今天偷走你去兜风，】  
因而被狂乱的音谱号所侵染，甘愿在他的世界中灌醉自己。

【全ては僕のせいです，  
全都是我的错，】  
是我眷恋他指尖薄薄的老茧，迷恋耳机下微红的耳廓与后颈。

【わがままにつき合って  
请尽情任性地和我交往吧】  
揉成一团的纸条，噙满汗水的房间号码，是混杂一体的对唱。

【二時間だけのバカンス，  
只有两小时的假期，】  
正是沉浸于涎水混合交融，缺氧的麻木感敲响了身体的警钟，

【いつもいいとこで終わる，  
总是在最棒的时刻结束，】  
恐惧着灵魂的拆离让我拧动钥匙，转动转盘疯狂冲撞着现实。

【欲張りは身を滅ぼす，  
贪婪会自取灭亡，】  
伴着你的旋律放肆的逃离，却只会引火烧身、自焚其中。

【教えてよ、次はいつ？  
快告诉我 下次约会是什么时候？】  
苍天啊，我愿献上声带，换取万年的锁链将我们合为一体。

安田：  
【ほら車飛ばして，  
快驾车飞奔吧，】  
灯火通明的深夜，落到底端的油门。

【一度きりの人生ですもの，  
人生毕竟只有一次，】  
逃吧，让我们逃离这里，甩开一切的障碍，

【砂の上で頭の奥が痺れるようなキスして，  
让我们在沙滩上 目眩神迷地接吻，】  
同我交杯这碗孟婆的良药，躲进陌生的平行世界，  
在闪烁的烛光间，将我们的青丝打上牢固的死结。

渋谷：  
【今日は授業サボって，  
今天逃掉课，】  
为你蒙上洁白的口罩，套上漆黑的帽衫，脱去之前的躯体

【二人きりで公園歩こう，  
两个人一起去公园散步吧】  
当世界都无法辨识我们，便是爬出昏暗的永夜，到了祈求普照的永昼，

【もしかしたら一生忘れられない笑顔僕に向けて，  
也许我会看到 一生无法忘怀的笑容，】  
衔着两人姓名的纸张，再也不止脆弱单薄的五线谱  
在音符的见证下，我们在教堂卸去黯淡的钻石，  
染着血的齿痕，正配我们相融的灵魂

 

合：  
【朝昼晩とがんばる，  
不分昼夜地加油努力，】  
将现实的松果尽数塞进爱巢以对抗严寒，

【私たちのエスケープ，  
我们即将逃亡，】  
心甘情愿让我们的岁月与生活由夏转冬，

【思い立ったが吉日，  
要做就是今日，】  
煎熬的平淡生活摇摇欲坠，几欲崩溃，

【今すぐに参ります，  
现在马上就出发吧】  
就让我们飙车远离，引来狂躁的东风。

【二時間だけのバカンス，  
只有两小时的假期，】  
正是沉浸于涎水混合交融，缺氧的麻木感敲响了身体的警钟，

【渚の手前でランデブー，  
在海滨前约会吧，】  
炸弹的爆破声近在咫尺，妄想敲碎时间轮盘以沉沦情爱当中。

【足りないくらいでいいんです，  
时间不够也没有关系，】  
喧嚣的轮胎碾压声划破深夜的沉寂，

【楽しみは少しずつ，  
正所谓小酌怡情，】  
负距离的接触转瞬化为西装印泥下的灵魂永隔

 

我，安田章大，正式宣布终止全部的词曲发表。  
我，渋谷昴，正式宣布退出乐坛，永不复出。

我愿回归当年的地下乐队，继续每晚的驻场演出。  
我愿携眷侣永久移居国外，继续音乐的学习深造。

我发誓再也不会为任何一位歌手写歌。  
我发誓以后永远只会唱自我创作的歌。

昔有文，  
昔有文，

伯牙善鼓琴，  
钟子期善听，

如若某日，  
失其一人，

永诀赠人自编词曲，  
永诀演唱他人创作。

あなたしか愛せないわ，  
除你之外再无爱人， 

此処で放して，  
就在此处永诀， 

ほら今日も遠くて  
今天也是远隔千里。

 

————終わり————


End file.
